


Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

by leo_png



Series: BNHA on Stage! [BNHAxMusicals] [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha Bakugou Katsuki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kirishima Eijirou, French Revolution, M/M, Minor Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Musicals, Omega Midoriya Izuku, One-Sided Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_png/pseuds/leo_png
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki survived the barricade; his friends did not.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Series: BNHA on Stage! [BNHAxMusicals] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721023
Kudos: 25





	Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

_“There’s a grief that can't be spoken… there’s a pain that goes on and on…”_

Dust danced in the sunlight that peeked through the broken windows. That same glass decorated the floor, mingling with bullets and splinters; chairs, old and withering were laying carelessly on the floor, in no condition to be standing. Three tables, miraculously, still stood in the triangle shaped room, two in the far corners from the stairs that took up the third corner, and one in the middle. The only standing chair stood at the middle table, lonely as the wanderer wobbling up the stairs. Katsuki made his way to the abandoned room slowly, his clutch on his cane tight. The last he had seen this room, it was not nearly as empty, or eerie. No, it was lively. A candle chandelier that he had to step over once lit this room. Every chair once had a regular owner. The blonde nearly fell into the one standing chair, right where he would sit; where he would stand to argue across the room and make toasts. Where he would raise a glass with his friends. His left arm hung low in a cast resting on his lap. He was in pain from the war he fought alongside these ghosts, hunching over so they could not see his tears. There was a pang of guilt that was strummed with every thought of them.

_“Here they talked of revolution; here it was they lit the flame”_

Lifting his head just a bit, Katsuki looked to the spot Mina had sat. The night before the barricade, she had shot to her feet, slamming her hands on the table. She got most everyone’s attention. When the tiny pervert across the room wouldn’t shut up, she yelled over him.

_“This is our last night of freedom!” she announces. Of course, everyone was confused, which makes Katsuki ‘tsk’. “Tomorrow we will be tethered down with the weight of war and fear! Tomorrow is when we must worry for our lives! You believe you must worry when you will next receive a crust of bread, you believe death is always near the more you go unbathed, but he lurks closer as the hours tick by my brothers! Enjoy your last sips of ale now. Tomorrow, there is no mercy,” she says grimmly. A solemn look falls on everyone’s face._

_“Let us enjoy our last hours together!” Denki cheers, holding up his cup. Everyone knows he’s at least tipsy already. “If not later, then always now! We shalln’t grieve over the future but enjoy the present, no?” Eijiro grins next to him, letting out a holler and cheer, raising a fist instead of his drink. Everyone follows, making the dopey smile on Denki’s face widen._

_“Here they sang about tomorrow, and tomorrow never came…”_

He could hear them now; their cheers of revolution. The very words they sang.

Katsuki never would admit to enjoying their presence. He was teased by them for his snobbish personality, being the only rich alpha in that room, but the world of wealth was not where he belonged and they all knew it. A smile flashed onto his face at the memory of the night where they did take their last sips of ale. Where he put all worries, including his love life, to the side, to just enjoy their presence. He never once told them out right that he appreciated them, which tugged the corners of his lips down. Mina told him he was just embarrassed that he actually did know how to love. Hanta liked to say that he was just afraid of smiling. Denki was always drunk by the time they had this conversation, and Kirishima never teased. The beta knew.

Fresh tears spilled down his cheeks, a sharp inhale shaking his chest as he tried holding it in. These were not emotions he would let them see so why should they comfort him in their graves? He tucked his broken arm closer, a searing pain tapping at his spine. Katsuki didn’t jolt, only cried harder. “Denki, Hanta… Mina, Kota,” he choked out, taking another jagged breath in. “Kirishima,” he practically called, knowing there was no answer to be expected. “Forgive me! Forgive me please!”

The alpha was a child crying over a lost toy now, sobs following each other. He had treated them as toys, and now they are simply buried in the backyard of the king. How foolish could he have been? “The sacrifice should have been me, my friends, and yet they took you,” he said between sobs. His arm hurt, but his grief and guilt overshadowed his wounds. There was a gaping hole in his heart that no one, not even Izuku, could fill.

_“...don’t ask me what your sacrifice was for”_

_Katsuki pants hard, blood in his ears muffling the crowd behind him as he watches the enemy soldiers retreat. His adrenaline has him out of it as Mina and Sero pull him back into the barricade._

_“What the hell, Katsuki?” Mina shouts in his face._

_“You could have gotten us all killed!” Sero shouts after her. Had he actually blown up the barricade, all of them would be gone. Mina and Sero did nothing to fully gain his attention as Katsuki walks over to Eijiro, who clutches his stomach with a grimace and reaches into his pocket for something. The alpha crouches down to his level, moving the betas hands away. Red stains his hands and shirt, a bullet lodged in his diaphragm. Still, even as Katsuki starts swearing and rummaging for cloth, Eijiro weakly grabs his wrists, smiling his best through the pain._

_“Katsuki... “ he croaks, smiling bigger as Katsuki’s eyes well up with tears and panic. “I’m so sorry,” he murmurs as he pulls an envelope from his pocket, the seal broken. Katsuki glances at the parchment briefly, vaguely reading the Izuku on the back._

_“What is this?” the alpha demands. “A letter from Izuku… I’m so sorry I kept it from you, I just…” Eijiro’s smile drops as he attempts to sit up, Katsuki catching him as his arm gives way. He pays no mind to the letter, focusing on leaning his fallen friend against him. “Katsuki…” the raven breathes shallowly._

_“Tell me what you need, Ei,” the blonde instists. Despite the word “doctor” swimming through his head, he stays by the beta’s side._

_“I just need you, here, please…” Eijiro said with another smile. His eyes started to dim, his breath hitching, chest fluttering. Katsuki clutches him close until his skin runs cold. Once Mina and Sero take the dead man away, Katsuki breaks down._

_“...empty chairs at empty tables, where my friends will sing no more.”_


End file.
